Watch You Shine
by halicandropss
Summary: AU of Take Us Back. Being a father wasn't apart of the plan. In fact, it was something that Elijah Mikaelson had never once actually thought about. All he ever really thought about was the fact that one day he would have to take over his father's business. But it's happened. He's a father to little girl. And honestly, he doesn't regret it all. Can read my TVD OC fic but not needed.
1. Prologue

**I am the worst human being ever. I haven't updated either of my stories in so long. But don't worry; I'm planning on getting back into it. **

**But the one story I have been getting my head stuck in lately is an AU that centres on Willow and Elijah. This is basically a story where Elijah is a single father to Willow. Because it is an AU, everyone is human; no supernatural beings involved, but it does include all of the members of the Mikaelson family (Esther, Mikael, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Finn). **

**I may incorporate some stuff from the Originals TV show, so Hayley, hers and Klaus' baby and even Marcel and Davina may be in it at some point. Esmeralda (Willow's birth mother) will be featured in this, but only for a little while as she doesn't play a major role in this story. I'm not too sure about the guys from The Vampire Diaries. Damon, Stefan, Matt and Katherine are the only ones that I know for sure that are gonna be in it from when she is a child and onwards. I may have Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie in it early on, but I'm not too sure. We'll see how it pans out.**

**This story will start from Willow's birth, through to Willow's childhood, teenager years and finally adulthood. **

**So yeah, I still plan on finishing the oneshots and the actual story, I just have more inspiration for this right now.**

* * *

I'm gonna watch you shine

Gonna watch you grow

Gonna paint a sign

So you'll always know

As long as one and one is two

There could never be a father

Who loved his daughter more than I love you

**- Paul Simon, **_**Father & Daughter**_

* * *

Watch You Shine

Prologue

* * *

Daughter.

What exactly could anyone ever say about them?

They were bratty, loud, had a knack for sneaking off in the middle of the night, often threw temper tantrums (she'd inherited her Uncle's temper), couldn't handle it if someone tried to tell them what to do (no matter what it was, even if it was just telling her to get dressed or something), always had an answer for everything (honestly, what didn't that girl know?), was irresponsible and reckless to an almost unhealthy degree (she caused her entire family to suffer from heart attacks on numerous occasions) and always had a need to show off.

Okay, maybe that wasn't every daughter. It was just Elijah Mikaelson's little girl.

"A nightmare child." as described by any nanny that looked after her, or words to that affect.

"Have you ever considered taking her to anger management?" is what teachers had said.

"She has a God complex." Her grandmother had told him.

"Maybe you should send her back to her mother." Is what Elijah's own father had said to him. And that certainly wasn't going to happen. Ever.

Maybe his daughter was a bit egotistical sometimes and did often throw family heirlooms around the house (it actually wasn't often that she did this), but she was Elijah's daughter. _His. _No-one else's.

And despite all of her flaws, she was the most wonderful person in the world. And the way she looked at him sometimes it was obvious that she felt the same too.

And that look, that was the look that made him overlook all of her flaws. Because he could see her beauty. Her love for music and art, the way she listened intently to every story he ever told her; no matter what it was and her undying love for her entire family, no matter how bad they treated her sometimes.

Because that was family, wasn't it? Putting up with eachother because you're never going to get another one and they're all you're ever going to really have. The Mikaelsons could count eachother. And they would be together for eachother no matter what happened.

That's exactly how it would always be with Elijah and Willow.

Always and Forever.


	2. A Phone Call Can Change Your Life

**First proper chapter: Willow's birth won't be happening just yet, but bear with me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Love, like everything else in life, should be a discovery, an adventure, and like most adventures, you don't know you're having one until you're right in the middle of it.  
**― E.A. Bucchianeri, **_**Brushstrokes of a Gadfly**_

* * *

Chapter One – A Phone Call Can Change Your Life

Elijah sighed in exasperation and boredom for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Honestly, how many times did he have to have this conversation with his father?

Mikael Mikaelson (his parents were cruel people) had called his eldest son and practically dragged him down to his extremely successful law firm to have another 'chat' about when Elijah would take over the business when Mikael retired. Elijah never saw them as chats because he never got a say in anything. He couldn't get a word in edgewise with him. Mikael just assumed that his son would want to take over the family business. And obviously Elijah did not.

Elijah found himself huffing again at his father's recycled words from every talk they had, and this seemed to displease his father greatly. "Am I boring you, Elijah?" His father asked him from behind his desk.

Elijah brought his dark brown eyes to meet his father's grey blue eyes. Removing his hand which he was using as a rest for his head, he said in a slightly forced politeness, "No, father. What would make you say that?"

Mikael narrowed his eyes at Elijah's clipped tone, "Mind yourself, boy. You're not a child anymore; I've told you about having respect."

Elijah's lips pressed into a thin line. He hated it when his father treated him like a little boy when he was 22 years old. "I'm not trying to be rude. We've just had this conversation too many times for me to even count." He told his father tiredly.

It was Mikael's turn to sigh, "I just want you to understand how important it is. This business isn't going to run its self when I'm no longer to, you know." Mikael told him firmly.

"I know that." Elijah said. "I just don't understand why it has to be me. Why can't it be Finn? You know he'd do a far more better job than me."

"Finn is far too much of a push over for this job, son."

Elijah scowled at that, "That's not true and you know it." He told his father. "Why not Niklaus then, or Kol? Or even Rebekah when she's older." He didn't know why he was suggesting those three. He even had enough common sense to know that none of them were good choices for this company.

Mikael scoffed at the mention of his three younger children. "You really think Niklaus would take care of this firm? He's irresponsible and foolish. He can barely take care of himself, the stupid boy." Mikael spat. "And Kol… Kol looks up to Niklaus far too much. Spends too much time with him. He's going to end up going down the same route. And Rebekah is more interested in who's dating who in school right now. She's only a child, Elijah."

Elijah rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean right now, father. I meant when all three of them are older. They're only teenagers."

"Exactly. Which is why I want you to do it."

"I don't understand. You're fine to take care of this place right now. You don't need me." Elijah told him almost desperately.

Mikael stood up from his seat behind the desk, "I'm not going to be here forever, Elijah."

Elijah shook his head. "I don't _want _to run the firm, father."

Mikael's face went stony at that, "I don't care."

At that comment he decided he'd had enough for one day of his father making decisions about his life. He stood up and did the buttons up on his suit jacket, his face just as hard as his father's. "And that is a whole childhood in a nutshell." He said to his father bitterly.

Anger flashed across Mikael's face as he watched his eldest son walk towards the door. He didn't stop him from opening it and storming out. He shook his head in disappointment and poured himself a glass of whiskey for the third time that afternoon.

* * *

"Mother please, not now." Elijah begged into the phone as he began making his way up to his apartment.

"_Don't _'mother please' _me, Elijah." _His mother's stern voice told him. _"You need to apologise to your father."_

Elijah shook his head even though he knew his mother wouldn't see it. "I've nothing to apologise for. I'm sick of him trying to run my life."

Esther sighed on the end of the phone. She sounded tired now, _"He just wants what's best for you, you know that. You've always been the most responsible besides Finn. He trusts you to do a good job with the firm."_

"But it's not what _I _want." He was honestly getting sick and tired of repeating himself and he was sure his mother and father were too. He pressed the button for the third floor in the elevator.

"_Then what do you want, Elijah? You can't keep faffing around with these things." _

Elijah moved the phone away from his ear for a few seconds. Why did he answer the phone again? He knew what his mother would start nagging him about upsetting his father the second he saw her number on the caller ID. Eventually he pressed the phone back to his ear when the elevator got to his floor and the doors opened. "I don't know, mother. There's nothing wrong with not knowing what you want in life."

"_There is when you're 22 years old, Elijah."_ His mother told him. _"You spent all that time in Seville last year trying to 'figure things out'. You came back even more lost than before." _

Elijah flinched at the mention of his time in Seville. It wasn't something he was too comfortable talking about. "Can we not talk about that?" He told her firmly as he searched for his keys in his pocket.

"_I'm just saying, Elijah, you came back so sad. And you won't tell us anything about what happened." _Esther was still desperate to know what went on in that white village in Spain all those months ago.

Elijah pulled out his keys and finally got into his apartment when his phone told him he was getting another call. He glanced at the idea and his entire body fell cold. He felt his heart rate pick up, the phone started to shake and he realised that it was his own hands trembling. His mind seemed to stop, only able to contain thoughts of her.

Her as she smiled that beautiful smile that she only had for him.

Her as she laughed as he tried to speak Spanish to her.

Her as she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Her as she called his name in their most passionate moments.

For a moment he thought she was actually calling his name when he realised that it was his mother. He swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to bring the phone back to his ear and said in a croaky voice, "I'm sorry, mother. I'll have to call you back."

"_Elijah? What's wrong? What's-"_

Elijah immediately hung up on his mother and with shaky hands answered the phone call from the other person on the line.

For a few seconds he didn't say anything. He couldn't think of what to say. His mind drew up a blank.

It was her that managed to break the silence.

"_Hello? Elijah?"_ Her soft Spanish accent wove through the speaker of the phone. She sounded as nervous as he felt.

Elijah took a deep breath to compose himself before finally speaking. "Esmeralda… hello."

There was a sigh of relief on the other end. "_Gracias a Dios!" _Esmeralda almost cheered in relief. _"I thought it wasn't you for a second." _She took another breath, suddenly realising she never thought this far into the conversation, thinking that he wouldn't actually answer the phone. "_So… how have you been?"_

Elijah ground his teeth together. She tells him she's no longer interested in a relationship all those months ago, tells him to get out and leave Seville and now seven months later she's suddenly calling him to _ask how he is. _His elation at hearing her voice is suddenly replaced with anger.

"'How am I?'" Elijah bit out. "Enough of the pleasantries, Esmeralda. I'm not in the mood. You called for a reason; what is it?"

His voice is hard and filled with poison. Esmeralda swallows, _"Right. S-sorry, I- I did call for a reason."_

"Out with it then."

"_Just tell me you're somewhere where you can sit down."_

Elijah frowns at this. "Why? What does it matter?"

"_Because what I'm about to tell you might be better if you sit."_

Elijah's confusion peaks, but he decides to listen and sits down on his couch.

"Alright, I'm sitting. What is it?" He asks, worry beginning to meld into his tone.

She takes another deep breath, _"I don't know how else to say this and I know you're going to be angry. Dios! I should've told you a long time ago I just didn't-"_

"Just tell me, Esmeralda." He sighs. His tiredness is really starting to catch up with him now.

There's silence for a few seconds on the other end and Elijah thinks she's hung up for a second, but he checks his phone and sees that she's still there. His worry takes over his entire body and he starts to think the worst has happened. "Esme, what's wrong?" Using the nickname he frequently used to use.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity she speaks and if Elijah wasn't listening so intently, hanging onto her every word with worry then he may not have heard it.

"_I'm pregnant."_

* * *

**It's done! Holy shit this was actually tough.**

**This has been changed God knows how many times. But I actually like it now. **

**So Esmeralda is eight months pregnant btw which is why Esther said last year because Esmeralda found out she was one month along in August, 1991. So don't get confused. Which makes it March, 1992 and Willow is born in April. So yeah that makes her eight months along. Bit last minute for her to call him, isn't it?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and check out Willow's tumblr if you'd like. It's willow-is-your-queen **

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Back to Where it Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

I once was lost, but now I'm found

Was blind, but now I see you

How selfish of you

To believe in the meaning of all the bad dreaming

Metal heart, you're not hiding

Metal heart, you're not worth a thing

** - Cat Power, **_**Metal Heart**_

* * *

Chapter Two – Back to Where it Began

Elijah didn't understand; it was almost as if his brain had short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. He swallowed thickly, his hands shaking as he stared blankly at the mirror above the mantelpiece in his apartment. Around him, everything seemed to be fast moving, even though there was in fact nothing moving at all. It felt like the world was spinning, while he was left motionless in the middle of it all. How could this have happened?

As his hearing became clearer he started to hear someone calling his name and ranting something in Spanish. It sounded distant and for a second he completely forgot who it was.

Elijah blinked his eyes rapidly, realising that he was breathing heavily and had ended up practically falling forward in Esmeralda's revelation and used his hands to steady himself on the coffee table so that he wouldn't slip off the couch. Elijah squeezed his eyes shut tightly, coming back to his senses.

"_Elijah, are you there?!"_ Elijah glanced down at where the voice was coming from and saw that he had dropped the phone from his hand. Taking a shaky breath, he reached out and picked it back up, pressing it back to his ear.

"I-I'm here…" He cleared his throat when he realised how croaky he sounded.

Esmeralda sighed in relief at the other end of the phone.

Elijah leant back into the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. What was he supposed to say? Because what she had said had hurt. It was like she was trying to stomp on his heart, destroy any semblance of the good times they shared. Why couldn't she just let him carry on believing that what they had was special, rather than going telling him she was pregnant with someone else's child?

"Congratulations." Elijah managed to choke out over the stinging pain that was ripping his heart to pieces. Elijah was a gentleman at heart. He couldn't be hurtful to Esmeralda even if he tried. "But why did you call to tell me this?"

It was silent on Esmeralda's end for a few seconds, but they seemed to drag on as Elijah desperately waited for a reply. Finally, she replied, _"Elijah… do you think… it's someone else's baby?" _Her voice was quiet as she asked him.

Elijah frowned; when she said it like that it made him question his own thoughts. "Esmeralda, what exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"_I'm eight months along, Elijah. The baby's yours." _

Elijah's jaw seemed to fall slack as he tried to come up with an understandable response rather than the blubbering thoughts that were running through his head. "What…?" He managed to breathe out.

"_The baby's yours…" _She repeated in a slower and calmer voice.

He had a baby…? A baby…? Esmeralda wasn't pregnant with someone else's child, but his. This whole time… eight months in fact… eight months… _Hold on!_

"Was… was that why you sent me away… all that time ago. Eight months ago?" He managed to gasp out once he had gotten his breath back.

"_Yes._" Her voice was quiet and she sounded almost ashamed.

Elijah shook his head, as anger began to take over him. "Why didn't you tell me then? Why did you send me away? I would've supported you!" His voice unintentionally raised as his anger built at the fact that he could have carried on his life in New Orleans without ever knowing about the existence of his own child.

"_Don't yell at me, Elijah!" _Her voice had become hard now. _"I'm the one who's pregnant, not you. I was confused and I didn't know what to do. I didn't do this to spite you, Elijah." _

"Then _why_?" His tone was desperate now. "You know me; I would've stayed. I'd have gladly helped you through it all."

Esmeralda sighed almost tiredly, _"I know. And I am sorry that you're finding out now. I know it was wrong of me. But understand why, Elijah. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you."_

Elijah's eyes began to glisten with unshed tears at her revelation. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on her. It takes two to tango, right?

"You know that I've always loved you, Esmeralda."

A small laugh came from her, _"Yes, I know. And I should've realised how much you do at the time. I am sorry."_

Elijah sighed; he couldn't just forgive her just like that, even though he was a very forgiving person. Finding out that he was going to be a father eight months down the line wasn't something he could just brush off. "Esmeralda, though I am trying to understand, don't think I can forgive you so easily. This is a big deal, you know."

"_Alright." _It sounded fair enough. She didn't expect him to just get over what she had been hiding for months on end. It was a reasonable negotiation.

"But…" Elijah's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I am going to be there from now on."

"_Huh?" _

Elijah rolled his eyes, "Your eight months in, I'm going to be there when the baby is born and onwards. Why else would you call?"

"_I just… kind of felt guilty for never telling you." _She admitted. _"I never expected you to come back to Spain, especially for this huge lie that's between us." _

Elijah's brow creased, insulted by her words, "Obviously I'm going to you."

Esmeralda could hear that he was hurt by her words and she quickly tried to amend her words. _"When will you be here?"_

"Tomorrow."

* * *

The plane journey to Seville took almost ten hours. Well, nine hours and fifty-five minutes to be precise. Elijah had made a fast booking to get on the next flight to Seville, Spain. That quick decision was made at 9:15pm on a Saturday night.

After getting to airport at 10pm that night and then after going through baggage (he only took a small suitcase) and security, the plane finally took off at 10:54pm. This making him arrive in Spain at 7:47am the next day.

To say he was tired was the understatement of the century. Elijah was exhausted and not just from the travelling, but also because of Esmeralda's revelation. He hadn't even told his family yet. Elijah could almost picture all of their reactions. He was sure that his father would be furious. The very thought of any of his children having their own children when they weren't even married. Mikael seemed to be still living in the dark ages where having a child out of wedlock was still considered a sin and the worst thing to ever be done for the family. Elijah knew that his father would just think it'd make him look bad.

Esther would probably be a bit disappointed in him for getting a girl pregnant, but she'd end up being pretty accepting in the end. She'd often voiced before that she couldn't wait for when she could have grandchildren to smother with kisses and cheek pinches. But then Esther and Mikael already had a twelve year old son, Henrik to look after.

Rebekah would probably be pretty okay with it. She loved children and babies and was a frequent babysitter of Henrik's. She'd be eager to coddle the baby for all it was worth.

Finn… Finn he wasn't too sure. Finn often kept silent on opinions and matters in the family, not wanting to upset anyone. He figured Finn would be pretty accepting of the baby.

Kol and Niklaus would be uncertain, just like they were when Rebekah and Henrik were born. Though Elijah and Esmeralda would be the ones with the baby almost all the time, he imagined Klaus and Kol to be pretty nervous around it, just like they were with their younger two siblings. Though Klaus had gotten closer to Henrik, but Kol was a funny one. Henrik was sweet and a happy little child and barely seemed interested in Kol. He figured that the baby needed to have a pretty loud personality to catch Kol's attention.

Elijah sighed tiredly as he dazedly managed to hire a car out so that he could get to Esmeralda's house, which was mapped into his brain after all these months.

Elijah's nerves began to rise again at the prospect at seeing the girl he loved. Would she really be happy to see him? Did she really want to keep him away? To never find out about their child?

Elijah blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the tiredness he felt drag him down. He needed to get rid of all these questions. They weren't doing him any good.

Driving through the white village, so named because of all the white little houses that were dotted around the place, almost in random places, Elijah's eyes began to scan for the house with all the pretty pink cloves in front of it. Esmeralda adored her flowers, being a florist and all. He used to love watching and helping her plant them.

Shaking his head from the memory, he finally came to her house as he spotted the flowers outside of her house. After he stopped and parked the car, Elijah wasn't really sure what to do. He knew he had to get out of the car sooner or later. But his body seemed to stiff and unable to move as his dark eyes scanned over the house he had become so familiar with all those months ago.

He had to do this. He wanted to do this, he knew that. This was the right thing to do.

Elijah took a steadying breath as he opened the car door and stepped up to her house.

_Back to where it all began._

* * *

**Another chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy.**

**Still no Willow, but she will be here soon. I'm just building up to it. I just wanna establish the relationship that Elijah has with Esmeralda first and then shortly after that Willow shall arrive and we'll have baby Willow!**

**Never the less, enjoy this chapter and I'll try and update again soon. **

**Ciao!**


	4. Tears of Anger, Tears of Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful, and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then there's other people, and you meet them and think, "not bad, they're okay." And then you get to know them and, and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality's written all over it. And they just, they turn into something so beautiful. – **Amy Pond, **_**Doctor Who (6x10)**_

I'll dig, I'll dig, I'll dig our own little hole

Then put our own walls around it and call it our home

Don't you give up on me

**- Milo Greene, **_**Don't You Give Up On Me**_

* * *

Chapter Three – Tears of Anger, Tears of Happiness

* * *

Waiting for Esmeralda to answer the door was the most agonising fifteen seconds of Elijah's life. A thousand thoughts bashed and clashed into the walls of his head. He tried to plan out what he was going to say to her, but nothing was coming to mind. And if anything did, it didn't really make any sense.

Elijah was lost in his own jumbled thoughts of what to say to her when he saw her, when she finally opened the door.

His memory never did her any justice. Her hair tumbled down and over her shoulder in smooth, light chocolate curls. Her eyes were doe-like as she stared at him with glassy ears. Her smooth skin had no blemishes and was a light tan colour due to her being in the sun almost everyday. Elijah recalled how her usually straight-edged shaped nose would sometimes wrinkle up at something she didn't like or disagreed with and how she would bite her full bottom lip when she was deep in thought.

Elijah hadn't realised how much he had missed her until he saw her. He tried to formulate words, to say something, _anything_. Just so long as he didn't look like an absolute idiot standing in front of her house.

He blinked his eyes a few times; his eyes still drinking her in after not seeing her for eight months. Letting his eyes trail down her, he eventually came to the distended bump that was her stomach. A gasp made its way past his lips as the reality of everything came crashing full force towards him, almost knocking the air completely from him.

"Hey…" Esmeralda greeted sheepishly, her voice slightly croaky from the tears that were desperate to spill over.

Elijah managed to avert his eyes away from her stomach and back to her beautiful face. She was playing with her hair, twisting it nervously between her fingers.

"Hello…" Elijah managed to breathe out.

Esmeralda gave him a small smile as she took a deep breath in an attempt to get rid of the tears. She moved aside and gestured for him to come inside. Elijah kept his dark eyes on her light ones as he stepped through the threshold and into the sunlit house.

Esmeralda always made sure sunlight could get in, no matter what. She loved the hot weather and the sun. It made her happy.

Her house was nicely furbished; with well cushioned sofas and chairs, as well as a pine would coffee table and a dark oak book shelf leaning against the wall in her living room. It wasn't a far walk to her kitchen, since her living room and kitchen basically linked as one.

It hadn't changed much really since the last time he was her. A few added things here and there, but nothing all that major. He was a little surprised considering there was a baby on the way.

Elijah stepped into the living room uncertainly, before turning around to face Esmeralda.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?" Esmeralda asked meekly, if only to break the silence.

"It's alright." Elijah said. "I know where everything is. I can make it, if it's okay."

Esmeralda blinked owlishly before nodding slowly, "It's all in the same place…"

Elijah nodded before turning and making his way towards her kitchen, opening all the correct cupboards to find the mugs and the right drawers for the spoons. He was surprised that he did actually remember it all. He thought he would've forgotten something and by the look on Esmeralda's face, she was a little shocked too.

"I'll have herbal tea. You know-"

"I know what kind of tea you have, Esmeralda." Elijah didn't mean for his tone to be so harsh, but he still felt the sting from her eight month long lie.

Esmeralda narrowed her eyes at his tone, but said nothing about it. "Right, yeah, of course." She mumbled something in Spanish, which caused Elijah to roll his eyes as he made her favourite tea and himself coffee. He figured he'd need it for the conversation they were about to have.

It became silent between them again, Esmeralda glaring at Elijah. She knew he had every right to be upset. Hell, she would be too if she were in his shoes. But she was trying now. She hated what she had done to him. And seeing him there, in front of her on her doorstep just made her realise what a huge mistake it was to push him away from her and their unborn child. Still, Elijah didn't have to have such a cold attitude.

As Elijah finished with their drinks and set it down in front of her, Esmeralda had had enough the silence. She sighed, "Look, I understand why you're acting this way, I do, but-"

She was cut off again, "Do you?" Elijah asked. He didn't know why his anger had suddenly returned. Maybe it was actually seeing her being eight months pregnant that made him mad. It seemed to make the most sense in his head. "I have missed everything, Esmeralda. Missed any check-up you had, any news you were given…" Elijah shook his head in sadness as he gestured to her bloated stomach. "I've missed all of this."

A lone tear made its way down Esmeralda's cheek. She thought that she had managed to hold them at bay. Obviously not.

"Elijah," She began in a choked voice, "I don't know how I can ever begin to apologise to you. I know that keep your own child a secret from you was wrong, I know!" Her voice raised an octave as the guilt took over her again. "I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to get rid of her, but I regretted it the moment I told you to leave." She was crying heavily now; deciding to blame her hormones on her tears.

"I know-" Wait… did she say… _her? _

Her…?

A _girl? _

A little girl…

Elijah felt his heart practically stutter at her obviously unintentional revelation. He felt his own tears burn his eyes as he swallowed. "Her…?" He managed to choke out.

Esmeralda brought her head up from her hands, her face streaked with tears and light bright eyes red and puffy from sobbing and rubbing them. She seemed confused for a second at his words and was about to ask him to elaborate, but didn't she say… oh… Oh!

Esmeralda managed to smile through her tears as she placed a hand on her bump, her thumb gently rubbing the top. She felt her baby nudge her and she found herself letting out a small laugh.

Elijah didn't stop his own tears as they spilled over. Tears of happiness this time though, from the both of them. They both started to laugh. They didn't really know why they were laughing.

Esmeralda smiled at him, "Besides, she's been desperate to hear from her father. I figured I owed her that much since I'm keeping her cramped up in here for another month." She said jokingly, attempting to lighten the mood.

Elijah actually laughed as he tried to get rid of his tears. Elijah glanced down at the hand that was on her stomach. He cleared his throat and looked away, but Esmeralda seemed to understand what he wanted to do.

She held her hand out towards him, "Come here." She said gently. Elijah placed his hand in hers. How he had missed the feeling of her hand in his. He wasn't really one who believed in soul mates, but he truly believed that Esmeralda and he were meant to be.

Esmeralda placed his hand on her bump, right where the little girl was causing a ruckus. Elijah was confused at first, when he felt a strong kick from the baby, right underneath where her hand was. Elijah kept his gaze on her stomach, his larger hand able to cover more of the top of her stomach. His thumb gently rubbed in reassuring circles as his daughter began to calm down. Elijah smiled a whimsical smile as Esmeralda continued to cry and smile at him.

Who knew that someone who wasn't even born yet was able to bring to two people back together?

* * *

**Finally finished!**

**So Willow will more than likely be born in three chapters or something. I don't want to rush it, since I want Elijah's family to know and all that and I want to include their reactions to getting a little niece and granddaughter. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try and get the next one out before the weekend comes.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
